This story ends here and now
by Emerald-Water
Summary: A ghost, Dean, Sam, ants and a happy salt & burn... HurtDean, Sam to the rescue! Rated T just to be on the safe side...


Wow! It's been a while since I've come to write… and it's more like therapy for me… really…. And thanks for my lovely PUMPKIN who beta-ed the story… it really, really needed it…. xxx

I don't know what this is… it started with one – so often read – word: Concussion…

And ended in a ghost story, with multiple POV's… beginning with our lovely Sam!

Disclaimer: I don't own them… they are not mine and I don't get money out of this… BUT thanks to all out there, who do that great job over 11 years to keep the show running!

* * *

SPNSPNSPN

" _Sarah….. why…?" his gaze broke, eyes unseeing. Harold, the love of her life was gone. Devastated she sat there, stared at his broken body and wept._

 _That's how the Sheriff found her._

 _She stood in front of a tree, her hands bound, eyes already staring dead ahead. "Any last words Sarah? Any explanation why you killed your husband?"_

 _She stood still, not acknowledging the words Sheriff Bolden said._

" _So, this will be it then. I sentence you to death because of murder, Sarah. Cold blooded murder of your hus_ _band_ _. May God have mercy on your rotten soul." He grinned toothily and pulled the trigger._

 _Sarah felt the impact of the bullet and got ripped out of her stupor. She looked up and into the dark eyes of the Sheriff… Terror overcame her, as she felt unable to breathe… her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. Sheriff Bolden slowly sauntered over to her. The click of another round entering the chamber the only sound in the silence._

" _You know Sarah? You should have said "yes" instead of "no"." He lifted the gun, aiming right at her forehead and his eyes flashed black._

" _Goodbye!" He pulled the trigger with a laugh._

 _SPNSPN_

"Shit!" I say, and it comes right from my heart, but doesn't help in the least. I see my brother fly past me, hear the thud as he connects with a tree… I can't waste another thought on him, because the ghost that threw him is coming right at me. I feel my skin prick, the fine hair on my neck rising, adrenaline pumping… I'm a little too late to lift the gun and the world fades out, as her hands touches my temple.

Cold fills me, as I tumble down into darkness…..

I wake up disoriented, birds are chirping and it's a bright morning. For a moment I contemplate going back to sleep, but something is tickling me at the small of my back… and then… biting me! What the hell?

I bounce up, swatting and wiping at my back, while at the same time the events of last night come back at me… Ants! Ghost! Dean! Her touch!

I look frantically around for my brother now. But to no avail. Dean is gone.

Drip-drip-drip… I remember hearing that for quite some time… although I'm not so sure how long that "quite some time" is… I almost smile to myself, and decide to drift off, as I'm lying so cozy and warm… a slight breeze blows over me… and I shudder… wait a moment… shudder…

Awareness comes back at me in a rush now… I groan as my muscles continue to quiver in order to keep me warm. Shaking hurts. I blink my eyes open slowly and it takes a while till I can focus on anything. It is dark where I am, and my left eye is almost swollen shut… again a small … whimper? (I don't whimper) escapes my throat. Where the hell am I? I remember the hunt. I remember the ghost. Sam! Where is Sam?! Shaking and shuddering I use my arms to push myself into a sitting position. Bad idea! I feel nauseated now and my hair is damp, something warm running down my neck.

"S'mmy?" I try to shout. But it's more like a whisper. Another blast of cold air washes over me, makes me shiver hard, it's not only cold… it's something… something is down here with me. Nausea hits hard suddenly, and I start gagging, the world tilts and my head starts hurting as if split open.

My arms that kept me up start to shake, and I manage to turn myself to the side as I start retching. The world explodes in a cacophony of hurt, pain, lack of oxygen… I can`t break my fall as my forearms give up underneath my weight and I hit my head again. This is too much for my already jolted brain and my vision darkens… I feel another bout of vomit coming up, but this time I don't have the strength to move. This is it, I think… drowned in a pool of my own vomit… I'm about to pass out as someone moves me to the side, I can feel the liquid leaving my mouth, cough weakly and take a short, gasping breath…. An eerie, bodiless voice and invisible hands touch me, leaving my skin pricking.

" _You're home now. I will make the pain go away…."_

 _SPNSPN_

Hours have passed while I've been searching for my missing brother. My head is working a major headache, probably out of dehydration, hunger and worry.

"Dean!" I yell again, my voice starting to get slightly hoarse. While walking around I try to remember the vision I had while the ghost touched me.

…

 _Sheriff Bolden killed me._ _I'm_ _sure of it. But why am I still here? On Earth, having to deal with all_ _this_ _pain. It makes me numb and at the same time horribly wrathful. I want to lay the same hurt on others. I want them to feel my pain._

 _So I sit here in the dark, beside my body that starts to turn into bones as the centuries pass. I sit and feed on my anger, my loss and my pain._

 _Then I hear voices. And I decide it's time to get my vengeance. I concentrate on the voices and suddenly I'm there, right in front of them. The bright sun is out, almost blinding me. It makes me even angrier. I howl and use my hands that turn into claws. I throw the three disturbers around as if they are ragdolls and only stop when the forest is quiet again. Then I start to laugh menacingly. This is my new life. This is what Sheriff Bolden brought upon me. This is my life as a vengeful spirit._

 _Contented I turn back to the cave, to my place beside my boney body. I am Sarah Eden, wife of Harold. I was murdered by Sheriff Bolden and reborn as a vengeful spirit. This is my never ending life…. Until….._

…

Sarah Eden. She showed me what happened, what it took for her to become a restless and angry soul. She showed me through her eyes. I remember looking at the Sheriff. I even felt the pain, as the bullet hits my chest, felt my legs give way… looking helplessly up into the black eyes of Sheriff Bolden. She had rejected his advances that day and that brought perish over her and her husband.

I stop and look up. My feet unconsciously dragged me to the entrance of a small cave… and I can feel her. I know she's here… and I hope Dean is here as well….

SPNSPN

The shudders became heavy shakes. I feel awful. I drift in and out of consciousness, the moments I'm awake I feel terribly weak and lightheaded. I can still feel the warm liquid running down my neck. I slowly lift my hand, touching the back of my head, squinting with my only good eye in the semi-darkness to try to see… blood…

My hand falls weakly to my side again. Crap. And then the cold hands are back… touching me, caressing me…

"Harold… you came back to me…. All will be good soon. Soon we will be together until eternity."

Harold? I'm confused… as I know exactly that Harold ain't me. But at the same time, remembering who I am is so difficult…. I feel unconsciousness calling again, and for a moment I think I should stay awake… it is a kind of an urgent thought, but it gets ripped away by the tide of oncoming darkness… and I give in, let myself be swept away by it…. Harold…..

SPNSPN

I prepare to enter the cave. I know Dean has to be in there somewhere. Slowly I get the gun filled with rocksalt rounds, take a deep breath afterwards and step into the darkness.

It takes a moment to adjust my eyes to the darkness and then havoc begins.

She screeches and tries to launch at me, but this time I'm faster than her and send her railing back with a shot. She vanishes into thin air and my fast beating heart slows down a little…

"Dean!" I yell. "Dean! Where are you!"

…

 _How dares he! I feel hatred. I'm still too weak to show myself again. The shot he hit m_ _e with took away some of my strength. How dares he! I see him going further into my home. I feel him getting nearer and nearer to… Harold….I will kill this intruder, rip his meat off his bone… no one will ever come between me and my Harold again… I open my lips and shriek in rage…_

 _..._

I first almost missed the lump form in the far corner. If it hadn't been for the heavy shudders that shake the body, I would have passed it without notice. I'm running, coming to a halt right beside him, falling to my knees… I don't care that I hit the ground hard. "Dean… Hey, buddy…" I see the shivers running through him, and take my hands back as if I burned them with touching him. He's ice cold… and… blood… there is a strenuous amount of blood right where Dean's head is resting.

"C'mon Dude… it's not the best time for a nap. Dean, wake up!" I try to rouse him. His pale face twitches in pain and one bleary eye pops open… the other is swollen shut.

He looks at me confused, and closes his eyes warily.

That's the moment Sarah decides to show again.

…

 _I show up right behind him, the moment my strength is back. I will show him! I will let him know. He will not stop me to unite with my love. My fingers lace into his hair, touch his temple, he screams at the contact, but I will not stop this time. He will die knowing about my story, will know what happened._

…

 _It is getting dark when I get back to our home. It had been a weird, uncomfortable day. Sheriff Bolden had taken chance. I know he is interested in me. I see how he looks at me, that kinda way. But it's not love. It's greed and possession. He stopped me on my way to the store. Romanced me, wanted me to think about it… it would be better for all of us… I laughed it off, told him that Harold is the love of my life. That it is all good the way it is._

 _I wonder if Harold is already back at home. He wanted to go hunting today. When I turn the corner I see our little house. All windows are dark and there is no smoke coming from the chimney. So… not back home yet… I smile slightly as I arrive at the door and push it open... Then my world falls apart._

 _It's a weird feeling. I know_ _it's_ _not me, but at the same time, I_ _can`t_ _fight it. I'm trapped in her body, while I see the story unfold in front of my eyes._

 _I am her as I fall to my knees; touch the prone body that_ _lays_ _right behind the door. It takes a lot of strength to turn him around. And I am taken aback. It's Dean. Harold is Dean. He looks up at me, blinking slowly, his left eye swollen shut, the rise and fall of his chest heavy, disrupted by shivers. "Sarah…. Why…?" he asks and I wonder what he sees… then he closes his eyes… and I want to scream at him. I want to yell and curse, ask him to open his eyes… but I am a prisoner to this body. I can only sit by and watch. And Sarah sits there, staring at her dead husband, my brother… until the Sheriff comes…_

 _SPNSPN_

My vision is bad, but I see an even darker shadow looming over me. He emanates warmth…. And I long for that. My brain is muddled and confused, but I hear him whimper. And that gets my attention. I know him… I lie there, staring up into his face, his eyes rolled up, and blood slowly tickling out of his nose. I feel adrenaline starting to run through my system, as my will to survive finally kicks in… my will to… help…. Sam… I look around dazely while the ghost is busy with trying to mangle Sam's huge brain into mush. My eyes come to rest on the gun, lying right beside me, forgotten by Sam when the spirit assaulted him. I feel my brain coming out of the haze… and slowly my fingers wrap around the gun.

"Strryy ends here and now…" I cringe at my voice… as I lift the gun and aim at the spirit behind my brother. She lets her hands sink and I see Sam coming to his senses. He looks at me and his eyes grow wide as saucers. Then I pull the trigger.

She screeches as the rocksalt hits her, taking away some of her power and she vanishes. My arm drops painfully to the floor and I gasp and swallow the bile that starts to build.

Sam drops dazely right beside me and I feel the apathy taking over now, as the danger is banned for a moment. I close my one good eye exhausted for a second and almost panic as smoke fills my nostrils. I snap tem open again, blinking, and look around haunted, awaiting the coldness back, but a warm jacket is draped over my upper body and it smells of… Sam. It seems that I must have passed out for quite a little while again.

He must have seen me move, as he's right there, looking exhausted and like hell. His face bloody but his eyes having that spark that tells me all is good. Problem's solved.

"Don't worry," he says, and his voice is hoarse. "I burned her remains. She is put to rest now… that means only you're left to deal with…." I blink slowly, not understanding.

"Let's get you outta here…"

END


End file.
